Heero's Death?
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Heero is back. And so is Wing Zero (based on endless waltz). Dakim has a younger brother who wants to start a war. Heero must sacrifice his life in order to protect his love


Heero was at the L1 Colony working on his Gundam. Wing Zero was badly damaged, but not completely destroyed like some people thought. Wing Zero's Arms and legs were severely damaged.   
  
"Relena." Heero though in his mind. He had this weird feeling in his heart. That a war might start again, though Relena Peacecraft tried so hard to preserve the peace in the world. Heero stood up and got into Wing Zero. He blasted from the colony without telling Dr. J. He flew the earth at an amazing speed. While repairing Wing Zero he also improved it. Ever since he flew the Epyon, he had wanted to use the same beam sword modules for Wing Zero. He did, and in the process, increased the armor and speed of his Mobile Suit.   
  
"I believe that together, we will be able to create a world without peace. Throw down your weapons and help us make a New World!" Relena said into the microphone. The people in the stadium all nodded and applauded. But what Relena didn't know that an assassin, Dakim's brother wanted to kill Relena Peacecraft and start a war with Earth.   
  
"Damn you Relena Peacecraft, You will die for wht u have done, cause of you, the Barton Foundation is not in control of earth yet." Quad Barton aimed a sniper rifle at Relena. Heero just entered the stadium and eyed the entire room. He spotted the sniper and ran up the stairs.   
  
"Hey Quad, long time no see, and I probably won't be again cause I'm sending u to hell." Heero pointed a gun at Quad. Quad started laughing like a mad man when he dropped the gun. "What's so funny?" Heero asked, his grip on the gun. "Shut up before I blast your blue hair to hell!"  
  
"Kill me Heero, cause like my older bro, I made another one like Mariemaia. And u know what? She's just a commoner, yet she became as cruel and powerful Mariemaia was. So, shoot me, Irene already has a heart measurer in me, If I die, I told her to send out the remaining Serpents. Which I add, are a lot, even you'll die in combat. Cause I know your Gundam is the only one not destroyed completely." He grinned and laughed again. Heero pulled the trigger on his gun, then aimed at his chest. Hoping to hit the heart module.   
"Dammit!" Heero said The faint beep of a heart module sounded in an echo. "Relena!" He yelled out and rolled down the drapes. "Dakim's Brother is about to start a war!" Everybody in the room gasped as Heero ran outta the stadium. "I will preserve this peace Relena! I promise you! Even if it takes, my life." Heero got into Wing Zero and flew off. "Heeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooo!!!!!!!!"   
  
Heero flew into space, seeing at least a thousand Serpents. He knew he could take out about 300 by himself. But he needs help. The Peacekeepers were injured last month in an accident, or was it? Quad must've faked the Engine implosion of their ship in order to have him as the only defense? "Dammit." Heero said. He rushed and powered up the Beam Sword. Slashing though ten Serpents at once. He checked if there was any internal heat from them, no. That must mean there all dolls. `Good' Heero though and splited his Twin Buster Rifle and made a shot everyone in a circle. He took out about 200 Serpents alone with the rifle. He flew at incredible speeds, slashing through the Serpents. Every time he takes out a Serpent, a hundred more starts shooting him. The only way Heero knew he could take out all of these Monstrosities was to self destruct. But not until he was badly damaged enough. Heero slashed again and again. Non stop. He pierced the alloy of many Mobile Suits and hearing the explosions of their engines imploding. The rocking of Wing Zero and the Zero system told him he was going to die. The comlink suddenly came on. "Heero come back, please! I don't want to lose you. Not again. Please just come back, I don't care about the war anymore. PLEASE!!! Just come back!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Sorry Relena, Please forgive me. I'm going to preserve your hard earned peace. I will do this Relena. This I promise you. Heero pushed several buttons and a large red button appeared on his right. "I love you Relena." He slammed the button and turned off the comlink. Tears in his eyes (A/N Outta character I know.) The Zero system told Heero he did the right thing as the red energy appeared between the limbs of Wing Zero. Heero ejected from Wing at the last second, risking the fire of the Serpents. The huge explosion of Wing Zero ripped through space killing the remaining Serpents.  
  
"Heero!!!! Heero, Heero!" Relena repeated and started breaking out into tears. "why, why?!?!" She constatly said and continued crying. She stayed in her quarters for the next week. Then, on a Sunday afternoon There was a ring at the door. "GO AWAY!" Relena screamed and threw a pillow at the pillow. "Delivery" said a familiar voice. "Heero?" Relena ran to the door. And Opened it to find a present in the arms of her loved one. Heero Yuy. "I promised you a long time ago. I will live." 


End file.
